All Soaped Up and Nowhere to Go
by Laurelin the Pale
Summary: One-shot. This is the missing shower scene from the end of "Fortune's Fool". Josef/Beth/Mick.


This little scene is dedicated Carol, who I appreciate immensely for her continual encouragement. She's been my biggest fan from the start.

This one-shot is NC-17, without a doubt, and takes place after Josef and Mick make it to the top of the stairs at the end of "Fortune's Fool". It is Josef/Beth/Mick. You have been warned.

-Laurelin

--

Beth was lost in her own reverie as the hot water beat down on her back and shoulders. The water stung when it hit the bite wounds, and even though she'd personally experienced all the fun of the last twenty-four hours, she was surprised at how many bites there really were. She had wanted each and every one of them at the time, but now there was a developing concern about just how long she could keep up this pace before she needed another transfusion. Especially now that there were two vampires in her life, anemia was going to be a problem. It wasn't the fact that Josef and Mick could drain her, little by little, into complete unconsciousness that scared her most, it was how much she'd enjoy it. And she didn't think she possessed the capacity to say no to them.

She didn't bother trying to clean out the bite wounds with soap and water… they never got infected. Mick assured her that he had never seen an infected vampire bite, that there was something in the traces of the saliva that prevented it. The tight muscles were just starting to unwind under the pounding hot spray as Beth kept her eyes closed and reached for the soap, only to discover it wasn't where she'd left it. Her eyes flew open as a very masculine arm reached around her from behind and Josef's soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Hello, lover. Did you miss me?" He pulled her body up against his very naked one so they were touching head to toe, and she was very certain that Josef had missed her very much in the short time they'd been apart. His head rested against the side of hers, where he could continue to talk to her, but his other arm reached around and settled over her eyes, effectively blocking her vision. When she started to struggle out of surprise, she felt Josef's body tighten, holding her still.

His voice in her ear was soothing, but made her something in her lower body ache for him. "I love it when you struggle, even though you know you can't get away. You'll have to more of that for me later. But right now, Beth, I have a surprise for you."

While Josef kissed and nipped at her earlobe, Beth felt the heat and wetness of another mouth on each of her nipples, each lightly grazed by the tip of a fang in turn. Mick knew how much she liked the feel of his teeth, and as she sighed and relaxed back into Josef's grasp, she heard Mick's laugh just before he claimed her mouth.

"Did you miss me, too, Beth?" Mick's breath caressed her other ear as he pressed himself against the front of her.

"Mmm hmmm…." was all she could manage since Mick's mouth had returned to her nipples and Josef was slowly edging closer to the wetness between her legs. Since Josef had removed that hand from her eyes, she could see just how happy Mick was to be there, and feel how hard Josef was behind her. The grip of Josef's arm remained tight around her, limiting her movement, but Beth was at least able to try to pull Mick's head closer to her as he teased her nipples into taut peaks that ached for more.

Stopping for a moment, Mick looked up at the other vampire and said, "looks like you are going to have to hold her arms down as well. She likes being at the mercy of two strong vampires, don't you, Beth?"

"Yes," she said in a throaty, gasping breath as Josef's fingers stroked her Beth had no choice but to close her eyes and let them have they way with her. After she was turned, she'd have to get back at them from time to time, but for now, she relished being the center of attention, with nothing to do but to enjoy herself. Josef's arm briefly left her waist, only to resettle around her, this time pinning her hands behind her, causing her back to arch and push her breasts up towards Mick's waiting mouth.

He didn't disappoint. Mick's teeth pulled on one nipple while his hand worked on the other, all while Josef's hand teased her wet folds. As if by unspoken agreement, both men increased the pressure until her knees sagged and she moaned. Mick's hands came around and pulled her wrists in front of her while Josef pulled her body back against his chest, his arm around her waist again, keeping her from falling.

The water ran in small rivers over her breasts and down onto her belly, finally splashing down onto Josef's hand. As Beth watched the water, Josef pushed first one, then two fingers inside of her. The mystery of the missing soap was solved when Mick's slippery hands slid up her belly towards her breasts, then slid back down her sides, never giving her quite what she needed most, but all the while making her want it more.

Josef was fascinated by how quickly her body reacted to their touch, how easy it was to make her moan for them. He could spend another four centuries with her and not get tired of the site of her aroused and aching for him. "God, Beth," he whispered in her ear, "you are so wet. You like being our little human captive, don't you, my love? You like being held here like this while I tease you. Mick and I are going to make you come over and over, until you beg us to stop. Even then, we might go on. Vampires do have incredible stamina, you know."

Her gasp and the tightening of her inner muscles answered his question. The soapy strong hands finally found their way back to her breasts, and Beth sighed contentedly. Leaning her head to the side to finally see Josef for the first time since she started the shower, she couldn't help but watch how the water beaded on his muscular chest, and on his neck. She licked the side of his neck closest to her, right over the spot where he so enjoyed biting her. His shudder was all she could have asked for.

Mick's right hand, now washed clean of the soap, took over for Josef's, teasing her and building her orgasm, but he slowed just as she got closer, while his left continued to restrain her hands. A quick nod from Mick and Josef picked Beth up as if she weighed nothing at all, letting the tip of his cock rest at her entrance.

"Please, Josef," she begged him, desperate to touch him, or Mick, or herself. Anything to release the pressure built up inside of her. Mick moved to let her head rest on his shoulder as he finally released her hands from his steely grip. Josef lowered her, slowly, inch by inch onto his hard length, and it took her breath away. Mick held her tightly against his chest, the soft hair there caressing her lightly as Josef held her hips and moved her so slowly up and down, and the pressure on her clit was timed precisely with Josef's languid rhythm.

"Harder. And faster," Beth pleaded with them both. Mick smiled and kissed her deeply, pulling back before she was ready to break the kiss.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands, young lady," Mick whispered in her ear, the water from his wet hair tickling the side of her face before he looked back behind her. "Isn't that right, Josef?"

Beth shivered at Mick's words. Being taken by both of them like this was one of her most powerful fantasies, and surrendering to them both had her ready to come hard.

Josef's fangs teased the side of her neck, her earlobe, and down onto her shoulder as he continued to take her slowly. "I agree, Mick, and as vampires, we are the only ones to make demands upon the poor helpless humans." It didn't matter that all three of them knew this was about Beth's pleasure, making her far from helpless.

"Please, both of you, I'll do anything you want. Just make me come. Please."

Mick rubbed her harder, more firmly, just as he knew she wanted it. With her arms braced on Mick's shoulders, Josef increased his pace, pulling her hips down harder each time.

"Come for us, Beth. Now," Josef commanded her, and her body had no alternative but to comply. A few more thrusts and Josef sank his teeth into the tender skin at the base of her neck, pulling deeply on the wound, making her cry out. Mick held her as she came, never letting up the pressure of his hand, whispering into her ear how beautiful she was when she orgasmed.

Once Josef's fangs retracted and the bite had sealed, Beth found her lifted off of him and down onto Mick's cock in one sure movement. She lost track of whose hands were on her, but the feel of Mick, hot and hard inside of her sent a new wave of pleasure through her.

"My turn," Mick groaned as he sank home. Feeling Josef's solid, muscular chest against her back, she leaned into his strong arms, grateful that he could hold her up as she knew her knees were far too weak. As Josef's lips lingered over his most recent bite, Mick worked her hips faster, and Beth closed her eyes to concentrate on the feel of him so deep inside of her, touching her in all the right places. Someone's fingers tugged at her nipples, pulling them upwards, making her to take small gasping breaths from the intensity of the sensation.

"Beth, open your eyes," Mick said sternly. "And keep them open while you come for me. I want you to watch," he said as his eyes faded and his fangs became more prominent. He did his best to look intimidating, and a growl from him was answered by the vampire behind her. The primal sounds from each of them were all she needed to push her over into the abyss. She tried to keep her eyes open as she watched Mick close on her and strike the side of her neck so fast she didn't see him move… she only felt the sharp sting of his bite followed by the overwhelming pleasure that poured through her from all directions.

"Give in to it, baby, that's it," Josef said, his arms pulling her against him more tightly as the spasms wracked through her, exhilarating in the feel of the woman in his arms struggling as Mick swallowed the sweet blood as it welled up from her neck.

When Mick finished licking the delicate puncture wounds, he lifted her up and into Josef's waiting arms, where her eyelids did close in enjoyment of her body's reaction to both men. The water was turned off and a soft towel dried her from head to toe, with extra attention to her most sensitive areas, amid knowing glances from the two vampires.

As she felt the familiar slickness of the satin sheets underneath her, she stretched out, keeping her eyes closed as sleep threatened to claim her. But just as she tried to pull her arms and legs back in, she discovered them to be tightly encased in soft, fur lined handcuffs, firmly affixed to the frame, with both men waiting at the foot of the bed, fully vamped out and watching her as she struggled.

"Oh yes," Josef said with an evil glint in his eye but a half-smile on his face, "she will beg us to stop long before we are done."

"Let's find out," Mick agreed as they both crawled up the bed towards Beth, looking every inch like the predators they were, gleefully watching as she struggled against her new bonds. She wondered how on earth they were going to top the shower.


End file.
